A Messy Christmas Morning
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: It's Christmas on Fleet Street. Will the feel of the holiday season change the mood of a certain demon barber toward a certain baker? Enjoy you Sweeney fans you. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Messy Christmas Morning**

**I'm so happy, my first Christmas story on . And yes, it will be a Sweenett. The two-chaptered story will begin on Christmas morning and end on Christmas night. The story will begin with an argument between the barber and baker, but can the Christmas spirit turn them both around? Just to let everyone know, I don't own Sweeney Todd. And even if I did, he'd refuse to allow me to say that I did own him. **

It was Christmas day on Fleet Street. All over children were playing in the light snowfall. They were catching snowflakes on their tongues, and snowballs were flying in every direction. The inhabitants of 186 Fleet Street had just woken. Sweeney Todd opened his eyes and instantly began shivering. Why did winter have to be so bloody cold? He rose out of the red and got dressed for the day. After dressing he made him way to his large window that overlooked the town. The snow seemed to be dancing in the sky, Sweeney wished for a blizzard. So that not only would the beauty of the snow turn into a freezing cold blizzard, but also so that the vermin that were running around down below would have to be miserably stuck inside their homes. He smirked at the thought of all of the people screaming in terror as a huge tornado of a snow blizzard blew them all into its swirling vortex. Soon though, he was brought of his dream by a knock at the door. Mrs. Lovett entered carrying his breakfast on a tray. She smiled as she entered and set the tray down on the desk opposite the door. She spun around and walked toward the barber. "Happy Christmas Mr. T!" She wrapped her arms around the barber in blissful happiness. Apparently she was very drawn in by what day it was, otherwise she'd remember how he disliked others coming into physical contact with him. She kept one arm around his back as she looked out the window with him. "Isn't it beautiful out there Mr. Todd. Ya know, Christmas is me favorite 'oliday, right before 'alloween!"

Sweeney grumbled under his breath. He shrugged her arm off of him and turned to her. "What's so good about today Mrs. Lovett, it's just another day but with snow. And no, it's not that beautiful or anything, it's just bloody freezing!" He walked past her and grabbed his leather jacket to keep himself warm. He looked down at the tray of food. Eggs, toast that was shaped like Christmas trees, a candy cane and a mug of hot cocoa with marshmallows. (Now I'm getting hungry). He grimaced at the gleeful display of food.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes at him. "Come on now Mr. T, can't you be happy for at least this day out of the year. Don't be such a Grinch! Today's more than just an average day. It's a day for celebration, for family to be together, for food and for gifts. Why don't you come downstairs with me and Toby, you've got presents too."

Sweeney looked at her annoyed. "First of all, family? We never were, aren't now and never will be a family. You're delusional in your dreams about us becoming anything besides partners in crime! I might as well have no more family, my only daughter was taken from me by a perverted rapist. And my beautiful wife was raped, and as a result, poisoned herself to death! So the next time you think of saying the word family to me, you better rethink it! And second of all, I don't give a damn about presents or any of that thank you, I'm fine sitting up here and thinking about how much better I'd be if Lucy and Johanna were here. I don't need you or your little brat of a son to make my Christmas even worse." Mrs. Lovett wasn't one to yell, and she didn't want to yell now. She was angry and afraid, she wanted to cry. She would never let the man she loved see her cry though, so she left quickly. She made sure to slam his barber shop door nice and hard behind her though, just to show how upset he had made her.

Nellie stood at her counter frusterated, why did that man have to be so bloody stubborn?! Christmas was a time for cheer, but nothing, not even christmas was going to stop him from being his brooding self. She knew it was wrong because of what he'd been through, she knew she should be more flexible around him because of it all, but she was angry. She grabbed the last leftover egg, she would go out the next day to get some more, and hurled it at the ceiling in rage. Not thinking about gravity though, she got more angry when the egg fell back down, luckily hitting the floor. She let out an agitated yell and began to clean up the mess.

Toby heard her angry outbursts and came running into the shop. "Mum are you okay, I heard a lot of noise and I got worried." He walked behind the counter and help her clean up her mess.

They cleaned up and Mrs. Lovett gave him up a hug. "Don't ya worry Toby, I'm just having a bad day. Maybe I didn't enough sleep, so I'm just a little annoyed now." Toby nodded and walked off to his room again to continue drawing. _'Such a sweet boy he is' _she thought. _'I should make him a special treat for being so helpful to me all of the time.'_ That was when she got an idea. She grabbed some chocolate batter and mixed in some red and green candies in a pan. She topped it off with red and green candy decorations and put it all in the oven.

Some time after their argument, well his really, Sweeney smelled a delicious scent come from the shop didn't smell like meat pies, more like, chocolate. And even though he had changed, one thing hadn't changed besides his love for him wife and daughter, and that was his fixation with chocolate **(lol-Willy references rule)**. He looked into one of the windows to see if Mrs. Lovett was around, she had just left the room. He grinned and slowly walked into the pie shop. He stood in front of the brownies and inhaled a huge amount of chocolate scent. He grabbed a nearby knife and started to cut into them, suddenly, he felt a hard object come into contact with his greedy hand. "Don't you dare! Put the knife, down, and step, away, from the brownies." Sweeney turned around quickly to see Mrs. Lovett standing behind him with the spoon she'd used to stir the brownies pointing at him, while her other hand rested on her hip. "Did ya 'ear me, or do I need ta 'it you again Mr. Todd? Step away from the chocolate."

He frowned and backed away as he saw her take the brownies away from him. "Couldn't I just have one Mrs. Lovett, you know how I've always been with chocolate, especially your brownies. Could never resist them since my Benjamin years." She smiled at this slightly, remembering how a young Benjamin Barker would always complement her on her brownies.

She was brought back to reality. "Those are for me an' Toby, 'sides, they ain't even done coolin' yet." He nodded and slowly made his way back up to his barber shop. She walked into her room and grabbed the gift she had gotten for Toby for today.

"Mum I love it!" Mrs. Lovett had bought him a game he could play with all of his friends. Do ya like my present, do ya?!"

Mrs. Lovett smiled down at the new rolling pin he had bought for her, her old one had given out on her one day. Then she looked at the homemade card he'd given her. It had what appeared to be her and Toby and the inside read _'I'm so glad you're my mum. I love you and have a happy Christmas.'_She smiled and reached over to give Toby a large hug. "I love it dearie, thank you so much. Are you having a happy Christmas?" Toby nodded and asked her. "I am for the most part, earlier was just a rough patch, ye know?" He nodded understandingly. "I made some brownies, they need to cool a bit longer, but we can have some later if you'd like." Toby licked his lips enthusiastically and smiled. She giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll take that as a yes then."

**So, that's a quick chapter 1. As always, I hope you liked my first chapter, and I hope you like my second chapter as much. Have a merry Christmas everyone! XD Or whatever holiday you celebrate, have a great one. **


	2. A Perfect Christmas Evening

**A Perfect Christmas Evening**

**Chapter 2 of Happy Christmas Mr. Todd. I really hope you all enjoy this last chapter. There will be some Sweenett or what you prefer to call their relationship in this chapter, but it's going to be at the end. So you'll have to wait dearies, now sit back and enjoy chapter 2. Remember my friends; I have no ownership of the barber known as Sweeney Todd**.

Toby and Mrs. Lovett sat eating the brownies she had made earlier. Toby took a sip of milk and licked his lips after taking his last bite, "That was really good mum." He looked at one that had been separated from the rest. "Is that one for Mister Todd mum?" Mrs. Lovett nodded and slowly drank the rest of her milk. "Why you leaving one for him, 'e doesn't care. He comes down 'ere to complain and that's about it."

Nellie rolled her eyes and gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek, he would just have to wait until he fell in love to know why she did everything she did for the barber. "You jus' don't know love." She cleaned off the plates and heard Toby give off a small yawn behind her. She turned around to see Toby attempt to hide the fact that he was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "You already ready for bed love?"

Toby shook his head and Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her waist. Toby let out a large yawn and nodded his head. "Fine, maybe I'm getting a little tired." He walked over to Mrs. Lovett and gave her a hug. "G'night mum, I loved my present, and I hope Mr. T likes his brownie." He left to get ready for bed while Mrs. Lovett sat down to read.

About an hour later Sweeney came walking into the parlor with the brownie she'd left for him in his hand. "This is very good Mrs. Lovett, and it didn't even need people to make it taste better." He stood against the frame between her parlor and pie shop.

Mrs. Lovett thought of a good way to tease him back. "Ah, but wut do ya think I used for the red frostin' on top love?" Sweeney looked down at the brownie and frowned, it couldn't be. Nellie laughed at his wide-eyed glare at the brownie, "Don't worry love, I'm only teasin'. You get out enough of their blood when you slit their throats, and anyway, I don't know we blood would taste on a brownie." She laughed and he smirked at her remark. "You're a bloody wonder my pet."

She set down her book and walked over to him. She pointed her finger at him jokingly. "I may be a bloody wonder love, but you are a bloody barber." He nodded his head in agreement. She looked around for something to break the sudden and awkward silence. That was when she saw it, she gasped silently. Benjamin Barker had always been pretty superstitious, and he always liked to follow tradition. She wondered if Sweeney was the same way. Sweeney sensed her wonder and asked her what was wrong. "Oh nothing, just wondering if ya believe in tradition and all of that as you used to." Sweeney looked at her confused. He looked around but that was when he saw it there.

He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh god, not that." Mrs. Lovett giggled and nodded. He need to think of an excuse to get away from it. "Mrs. Lovett, did I ever tell you about, my Aunt Olivia? She was huge, in fact one year she came to one of the family Christmas parties dressed as Santa Claus, I believed she really was him. She had a moustache, though she tried to deny it and tell us kids that were silly. Then she'd drag us over to this stuff." He pointed up at the mistletoe that hung over their heads. "She'd pick all of us up one by one and kiss the hell out of us." Mrs. Lovett giggled silently and remembered her Uncle Vincent; he'd do pretty much the same thing to her, her siblings and cousins when they were young.

Mrs. Lovett pouted and got closer to him. "Come on Mr. Todd, I won't pick you up or anything." He laughed at the thought of a woman as short and skinny as the baker trying to pick him up. He took in a deep breath and slowly got close to her. He inched towards her as if he was afraid of catching the plague from her. "Oh come on Mr. T." She quickly stood on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck smacked her lips on his quickly. At first he tried his hardest to pretend it was Lucy who was kissing him, but it was near impossible to do that since Mrs. Lovett's kiss was so much more forceful than Lucy's. Sweeney suddenly realized something, he liked it, he mentally slapped himself. He couldn't possibly like Nellie kissing him; it was completely out of the question. She was his baker, his partner in cri… Wait, his baker, where had that come from? Why was he referring to her as his baker and not just the baker? These thoughts and questions continued to circulate his mind as he kissed her. He soon found himself going against his thoughts though as he pushed harder than her, moving his hands from her hips to fully pull her small form toward his. She opened her mouth and sighed lovingly, fully giving him room to slip his tongue in and continue to kiss her. Their tongues battled for ownership of her mouth.

Though it really on lasted a few minutes, to both of them surprisingly, it felt like ages. It didn't stop until Mrs. Lovett felt herself against the doorway. She opened her eyes to see him still kissing her, she could continue it and she wanted to continue it. The barber also found himself enjoying this, moment, between them. He had no clue what was going on, one minute that morning he had been arguing with her, and now he had his tongue jammed in her mouth. He couldn't deny it anymore, he liked her kissing him. Benjamin had loved Lucy's light little kisses, but he would've been more shocked by Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney answered by pushing harder and making her kiss him even more forcefully. Sweeney had grown from a weak and simple man to a strong and complicated man, and it seemed like Mrs. Lovett liked that even more than she had liked his old self. And who knew, maybe he loved her now more than he would've loved Lucy. He certainly did love her kissing him like this. That was when he felt her hands on shoulders. He opened his eyes to see her chocolate brown eyes glistening up at him. She simply muttered one word as she caught her breath, "wow."

He ran his fingers through his hair as he nodded and let out a breath. "Yeah, that was, long." She giggled and he smiled slightly. She smiled slightly and ran off with him following her, she came out of her room with a small box. She handed it over to him and smiled excitedly as he opened it. Inside was a razor sharpener.

Mrs. Lovett looked up at him happily. "Do ya like it, I thought you'd like your own instead of going out to get them sharpened up." Sweeney shook his head surprised and looked at Mrs. Lovett's happy expression.

Mrs. Lovett, this is, you didn't really need..." She held up her hand, signifying that he didn't say anything more. He saw that it clearly made her happy to do it, just as long as he found it appreciative. He reached inside his jacket pocket and handed her a small wrapped up box. "I remembered from Benjamin's days that you liked them. I had no clue what to do, and a man said that no wrong could be done with jewelry. So I decided to get you something, for the season." He looked at her shocked expression. "Yes Mrs. Lovett, even I can get something for someone on the holidays." She opened the small box after unwrapping it and pulled out the necklace. It had a long silver chain and hanging from that was a beautiful emerald with a swirl design for a boarder. She squealed with delight and looked at Sweeney. "Mr. T, you remembered my birthstone!" She jumped up excitedly and wrapped her arms around the barbers neck and kissed him hard again on the lips. She stopped, remembering the awkwardness before and apologized quickly.

He began to walk back to the door to return to his barber shop, but stopped before opening the door. "Oh, and Mrs. Lovett?" Nellie rose her head and waited. "Have a good rest of your Christmas, my pet."

Mrs. Lovett blushed and nodded a thank you. "You too Mr. T." She knew he had made her Christmas night wonderful at least, even if her day was a bit rough. She smiled remembering the way he kissed her.

As he sat in his chair. Sweeney started thinking about the same thing. He wondered why after a while he kissed her harder and actually didn't want it to end. Could it be possible that he was falling in love with someone other than Lucy? Was it possibly just the fact that she was testing him, was he just trying to prove the point that he wasn't afraid of an old tradition? He didn't know, there one thing he knew for sure though. That first time he had kissed Nellie Lovett, his partner in crime, he liked it. And he was pretty sure that she liked it as well.

**So, I hope you liked my very first Sweeney Todd Christmas story. I know I enjoyed writing it, and I was getting worried that I wouldn't get it finished in time for tomorrow. Even though I'm kind of tired now, oh well, it was worth it to be able to share my story and hopefully get some good reviews that will make my merry Christmas even merrier. P.S In your review, share the BEST gift you thought you received today, if you celebrate Christmas that it, unless, share the best gift your received for whatever winter holiday you celebrate! I wanna know what gift got you the most excited. I know I'm submitting this before it's time to open gifts, I already got two things I'm superbly happy about. 1) Went to my aunts, uncles and cousins today (x-mas eve) for a little get together with them, and my Aunt Pam gave me a Johnny Depp Photo album!!! A whole magazine-like book filled with the biography of and pictures of the guy, including all of his movies, INCLUDING SWEENEY!!! I LOVE HER, SHE'S AWESOME! And when we got home my family followed our own tradition of our parents allowing all of us (me, my sister and bother) to open one thing each on x-mas eve. My mom gave me a box and said that it was something that my sister, her, and I could share. I opened it and there were 3 tickets to the NYC MoMA for the Tim exhibit!!!!! I AM SO EXCITED, *crazy eye twitch*!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
